Alexander Walker (1716-c1785)
__TOC__'''|left]] OVERVIEW Based on the presentation in White 1902:263 Alexander was the son of John Walker II and Katherine Rutherford. He was probably born in Ireland, and immigrated with his parents to America about 1726. After the death of his parents he settled within the Borden Grant in modern Rockbridge County c.1738. Here, he and wife Jane raised their eleven children, nine of whom lived to adulthood. Alexander died about 1786 in Rockbridge County. Jane moved to Woodford Co KY, dying there in 1798. It is possible that White confused this Alexander Walker with Alexander II (aka "Sawney"), son of Alexander I of Wigton, and nephew of John Walker II. See "Alternative Interpretation" below. Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: 19 May 1716 * Married: 8 Jan 1747 in Rockbridge Co., VA * Died: 1784 or 1785 in Rockbridge Co., VA * Burial: Rockbridge Co., VA Ancestry Alexander Walker was the son of John Walker II (c1682-1734) the Emigrant and Katherine Rutherford (c1682-1738). Spouse(s) *Jane Hammer (1729-1798) Child List *John Walker (1747-1814) *William Walker (1749-1790) *James Walker (1751-1800) *Ann Walker (1754-?) *Alexander Walker (1756-1764) *Joseph Walker (1760-1768) *David Walker (1763-1827) *Alexander Walker (1765-c1786) *Jane Walker (1769-aft1822) *Joseph Walker (1771-1839) *Catherine Walker (1775-?) Family History Alternative Interpretation The overview for Alexander Walker was drawn primarily from information presented in White 1902:263. There is a distinct possibility that White confused this Alexander with "Sawney Alexander". If so, the extent of the confusion is not yet clear, but much of her child list for Alexander the Hammerite, may be based on the child list of Sawney Alexander. Data that points to a confusion include a) the similarity of death dates for the two Alexanders (c.1786), b) both have wives named Jane, c) the relatively sparsity of data for Alexander "the Hammerite", d) White does not indicate where Alexander lived within Rockbridge Co., and e) what appears to be an incomplete child list for Sawney Alexander. It is possible that Alexander the Hammerite is one and the same person as Sawney AlexanderBill 10:05, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Records The following is taken from White 1902: He was present at the ordination of Rev. Sammuel Cummings, April 17, 1766. He served in the Colonial War. See Virginia Historical Magazine, Vol. VIII, No. 3, Page 278-9: James Buchanan, Captain; Will Evans, Lieutendant; Joseph Cotton, Ensign; John Mitchell, Sergent, Augusta County, VA, 1742. Alexander Walker, John Walker, Joseph Walker, Charles Campbell, John Moor, Matthew Lyle, Charles Hays, Andrew Martin, Samuel Walker, John Gray, Samuel Gray, Thomas McSpeden, William Armstrong and others. The above was taken from the collection of Mss. left by Dr. Lyman Draper to the Historical Society of Wisconsin. The State Archives of Pennsylvania, 2nd Series, Vol. 14, State Dept. Library 1775-1783, has the following: The Associated Battles and Militia of the Revolution, July 12, 1776. James McDowell, Captain of the West Nottingham Company. Privats: Alexander Walker, John Walker, Matthew Walker. East Nottingham Company-- Alexander Walker, 2nd Lieutendant. Privares: Andrew Walker, John Walker, Willie Rutherford. Joseph Walker and Cathy his wife and Jennett Walker, relict and widow of Alexander Walker, deceased of Rockbridge County, VA sold to John Petticrew of same place, 127 acres for 255 lbs, 9 shillings. This was the place whereon Alexander Walker formerly lived and left by his last will and testament. (Deeds from Henry Doughtery, eldest son and heir at law of Michael Doughtery, dec'd., who got from James Patton (80 acres) and plot Alexander obtained by grant on waters of Cedar Creek.) This was adjoining Samuel Walker, John Walker, Andrew McMakin, Alex. Walker and Nathaniel Rolison. metes and bounds Signed: Joseph Walker Cathy Walker Jennet Walker Produced and proven 7 July 1795. References 1. 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families : also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia, 1600-1902 Links Portal:Wigton Walker Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Bill category:Walker category:Walker Surname category:Wigton Walker